


Piece of Cake

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Humor, fareeha tries to cover up something, good thing she has a wonderful girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: For some reason, Fareeha couldn't resist that damn cake.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble posted from tumblr.  
> Enjoy :)

It was ugly. The bottom layer wasn’t even, making the whole thing lopsided. Bits of cake were mixed into the horrendous neon green icing. The whole thing was lumpy and off putting. For some reason Fareeha couldn’t look away.

She walked into the kitchen that morning to grab something quick to eat. It was like the cake was calling to her. The monstrosity sitting on the counter had whispered her name, bringing her to a secluded corner in the kitchen. And that’s where Fareeha was for the past ten minutes.

“I made that earlier this morning.”

Fareeha jumped at the sudden presence of her girlfriend.

“You can have a piece if you want.”

_I really don’t want any._  For the life of her, Fareeha couldn’t understand why she was reaching for a plate. There were plenty of things to eat for breakfast. Eggs. Cereal. Fruit. Anything but the hideous cake she was currently taking a slice of.

Angela smiled when she saw Fareeha take a bite. She wasn’t very good at baking but she tried her best anyway. She could admit that it didn’t turn out  _quite_  like she wanted it too. But she was proud of her creation. And nothing made her happier than to see Fareeha trying it out.

“Well?”

Fareeha didn’t answer yet. She made sure to eat every last bite of that slice of cake. Making a show of licking the fork off for good measure. There was no doubt in her mind her tongue was the same color as the cake. “It was fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?”

A shrug. “Yeah, it tasted fine.” Fareeha couldn’t help the smirk that slowly appeared at the sight of Angela pouting. It only grew when she felt a light shove to her shoulder. Her girlfriend had crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at Fareeha.

It would be a lie to say that Fareeha’s response didn’t put a damper on her good mood. She was hoping for something more…enthusiastic. Spinning on her heel, Angela went to pick up her abandoned mug of coffee on the other side of the kitchen. “I have patient files to look over.” She tossed a glance back to Fareeha. She was still smirking. Whipping her head back, she made a show of stomping out of the kitchen. “I’ll see you for lunch.”

Fareeha waved at the departing form of Angela. “Love you too.” Once Angela was out of sight, Fareeha whipped around to stare at the cake again. That had to be the best damn cake she ever had. The taste still lingered in her mouth. Heaven.

It was hardly something she noticed but ever so slowly, her body was moving closer to the lopsided cake. Before she knew it, Fareeha was reaching out to cut out another slice.  _Just a small slice. Angela won’t notice._

-

‘One more slice’ was the mantra of the day. Fareeha kept coming back to the small kitchen at the Gibraltar base. It was like her life depended on it. Each time the ugly cake got smaller and smaller. Every piece was a small glimmer into paradise.

And that’s why when Fareeha stood in front of the counter at one in the afternoon, empty plate in hand, she started to panic. She had eaten the whole thing. Each piece of the neon green, heaven-sent goodness disappeared into her welcoming stomach. There was no replacing it, no taking back what she did. Fareeha had eaten the whole thing and there was no way she could get away with hiding it.

“I…” Brown eyes darted around the kitchen in panic. “I ate the whole thing.” There was no time to bake a new one. She didn’t even know where Angela even found that unsightly green icing. The only option was to distract her girlfriend and hope that she wouldn’t notice the blatantly missing cake.

So, when Angela came back to the kitchen to spend lunch with Fareeha, she was surprised when she was suddenly whisked away to the table, a steaming plate of food placed in front of her. “You…”

Fareeha took the seat opposite Angela, using her award-winning smile to try and disarm any suspicion. “I made you lunch.”

“I can see that.” Angela picked up the fork from the plate in front of her. It wasn’t that the food didn’t look and smell good. There was just something off. Narrowed eyes took in the sight of Fareeha across from her. She took in every detail, finally giving up when nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Thank you.”

Internally, Fareeha was celebrating. So far, her plan was working. Angela was sitting in the chair the facing away from the kitchen. She was busy eating. Most of all, she wasn’t asking about the cake. There was just one problem. Fareeha couldn’t eat another bite. All that cake finally settled. She was ready to burst at the seams.

“You’re not going to eat?” Angela took her last bite of food.

“Oh, um, I might have snacked while I was cooking. So, I guess I’m not that hungry.”

Angela smiled at the confession. “I’ll save your plate for later then.” When she reached for Fareeha’s untouched plate, she was surprised when her girlfriend shot up from her seat.

“No, no I got it.” Fareeha quickly grabbed her plate, picking up Angela’s on the way to the kitchen. “Did you want something to drink while I’m in here?”

“Oh, just some water.”

Silence settled between them as Fareeha hastily went about her way in the kitchen.

“Fareeha?” Angela had her head leaning against her arms.

“Yes?” Fareeha came scrambling back, placing a glass of water on the table.

Angela reached for the cup, taking a couple of sips to relieve her thirst. “I was going to ask if you’d get me a piece of cake but since you’re already back, I’ll just get one myself.” When she went to stand up, she was promptly shoved back into her seat.

Panic. Nothing but that feeling of impending doom. “C-cake?” At this point, she could only stall the inevitable.

“Yes, the cake I made this morning. You know, the one you said tasted ‘fine’.” Angela went to stand again, getting a little irritated when Fareeha insisted she stayed sitting.

“Oh, that cake.” Fareeha let go of her girlfriend, backing up into the kitchen in a last-ditch effort to body block the empty corner of the kitchen.

“Fareeha, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Angela was finally able to leave her seat. She crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, trying her best to look behind her suspicious girlfriend. “You’re hiding something.”

“Me? Hide something from you?”

“Yes you.” Angela grabbed onto tan arms. She pulled hard, taking the opportunity to peek behind Fareeha. And that’s when she saw it. Or rather, what she didn’t see.

_I’m dead. I’m dead._  “Angela, I can explain.”

“Did you…” Angela let go of Fareeha. Disbelief colored her face. “Did you throw away the cake?”

“No!” Fareeha was quick to try to explain herself at the sad look on Angela’s face. “I wouldn’t do that!”

“Then what happened to it?” She’d give Fareeha a minute to explain.

“I sort of…” A sigh. “I didn’t think it would taste so good. So, I kind of ate it all.”  _Here it comes._

“You ate it all.” A new sort of feeling bubbled to the surface. “You made me think it wasn’t good just so you could eat it all?” She stepped closer, reaching out to give little jabs to Fareeha’s sides. “You are impossible.”

Fareeha was laughing so hard. Angela was relentless in her assault, causing her to wheeze and beg for relief. “I-I’m sorry!”

“I didn’t even get to taste it!” She had no intention of slowing down.

“I said I’m sorry!” Fareeha was clutching at her at her sides. It was a futile attempt to keep her ticklish spots protected.

“And you tried to hide it! How long did you think that would work?” She stopped to let Fareeha answer.

“I…didn’t think that far ahead.”

Angela huffed, pursing her lips. “First time I bake something good and you just eat it all.” She didn’t resist when Fareeha enveloped her in a hug.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have to help me bake another.”

“Okay.”

“And you better save me a damn piece of cake next time.”

Fareeha pulled Angela closer, resting her chin on a warm shoulder. She was so fortunate to have such a forgiving girlfriend. “Okay.”

 

 


End file.
